Quince 15 Días Para Enamorarse
by Koto Nightray
Summary: En el amor todo se vale... Eso dicen todos; pero... ¿Y si ese 'amor' simplemente no vale?
1. Día 1: Viaje

**Quince (15) Días Para Enamorarse**

_Día 1: Viaje_

* * *

><p>Un silencio muy notorio se hacía lugar entre todas las personas que en ese salón de clases se encontraban, algo que era muy pero muy extraño, y aún más si estaban presentes Rin o Bon... Incluso por Kamiki. Las expresiones en los rostros de todos podrían interpretarse como sorpresa; es decir, los ojos totalmente abierto, y para algunos se agrega el hecho de que tenían la boca tan pero tan abierta que la quijada en cualquier momento llegaría al piso.<p>

El profesor, Yukio Okumura, se mantenía observando al hombre que segundos antes había entrado y que con sólo una noticia logró callar a toda una clase de estudiantes de exorcismo, algo que podía tomarse como sorprendente... Aunque bueno, hablaba de Mephisto Pheles; para ese tipo nada era imposible, o por lo menos eso es lo que aparentaba con sus acciones

—¡¿Habla enserio? —logró atinar a preguntar el Okumura mayor.

El aludido asintió con esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba, haciendo aparecer en su mano unos cuantos boletos para luego dejarlos en el escritorio de Yukio, dando unos pasos hacia la puerta de salida.

—Los espero en la mañana; no lleguen tarde —informó para así salir y cerrar tras de sí, logrando que el ruido sacara a todos de su shock momentáneo.

Todos los alumnos se observaron entre sí y luego se empezaron a oír una gran cantidad de murmullos ya que los chicos hablaban sobre lo que el director había comentado. El Okumura menor se retiró los lentes suspirando y masajeándose un poco la sien; si bien ya la tenían fuerte cuidando de su hermano dentro del instituto... ¿Qué estaba planeando Mephisto?

. . .

Llegó junto con su hermano mayor, encontrándose con que la profesora Shura Kirigakure y los demás alumnos ya estaban ahí, completamente preparados para la salida; no se les notaba para nada las ganas que tenían de irse. Suspiró y observó a Rin, el cual bostezaba ya que le tocó levantarse temprano, y no es como si se fuese ido a acostar a una buena hora.

—Buenos días Rin, Yuki —saludó una voz amable.

Los muchachos observaron a Shiemi, la cual les sonreía como hacía a diario. Rin correspondió la acción haciendo lo mismo; siempre había pensando que la chica se veía muy hermosa cuando curvaba sus labios de esa manera, además de que ella era tan linda... Sí, era la fémina más bonita que había conocido en su vida. Inconscientemente sus mejillas tomaban ese color rojo tan normal cuando conversaba con la rubia.

Los demás presentes se acercaron al grupo igualmente a saludar, sin embargo el sonrojo del Okumura mayor no pasó desapercibido por nadie —exceptuando a Konekomaru y Shiemi, quienes eran muy despistados—; dos personas colocaron más cuidado que los otros, y esos eran Yukio y Shima, quienes detallaron a Rin, además de sus acciones.

El castaño ya sabía de la atracción que sentía su hermano hacia la muchacha, así que no le extrañaba... Pero de un momento para acá ese gusto le hacía enojar, y no sabía realmente por qué. Por otro lado, a Shima le daba igual; él se mantenía con los brazos tras su cabeza con esa despreocupación que le caracterizaba, pero otra cosa que igualmente lo diferenciaba de los demás era el hecho de que, como buen observador, era excelente detallando su alrededor.

—Vamos subiendo chicos —ordenó Mephisto, quien de repente había aparecido cerca del grupo, aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de todos.

Los presentes le observaron con sorpresa. Yukio y Bon se sincronizaron para suspirar al mismo tiempo mientras que Kamiki se echó las coletas hacia atrás con un grácil movimiento de su mano.

—¡¿C-Cuándo llegó? —cuestionó Rin señalándole con un dedo índice.

El aludido dirigió su vista al Okumura mayor y le dio un ligero golpe con su paraguas cerrado en la cabeza.

—Se supone que tenemos que llegar a las siete chicos, así que suban de una vez —ordenó nuevamente ignorando la pregunta del de cabellera azulada.

Rin frunció el ceño, pero más que enojo en su rostro, se notaba un puchero que lo hacía ver tierno hasta cierto punto; expresión que no pasó desapercibida por Shima, el cual se cuestionaba por qué últimamente observaba tanto al muchacho.

Los alumnos subieron al bus, siendo seguidos por los profesores Okumura y Kirigakure y, por último, Mephisto. Rin empezó a caminar para ver con quién sentarse, pues resultaba que su hermano le hacía compañía a la pelirroja, por otro lado, Shiemi había tomado un puesto al lado de Kamiki, aún cuando ésta no estuviera muy de acuerdo. Suspiró resignado, sin embargo pasó al lado de Shima, el cual observaba la ventana concentrado; el puesto de al lado se mantenía solo, y al dirigir su vista al otro extremo del autobús notó que se encontraban Bon y Konekomaru sentados juntos.

He ahí la razón del por qué Renzou estaba solo.

Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención del chico, el cual le miró instantáneamente y luego sonrió.

—Puedes sentarte, no hay problema —aseguró con tranquilidad.

Rin sonrió mostrando su hilera de dientes blanca como solía hacer y luego tomó lugar al lado del de cabellera rosa, muy animado de poder salir de aquel instituto a divertirse aunque sea una vez.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el bus comenzara a andar, y minutos más tarde se podía ver al Okumura mayor durmiendo plácidamente en su puesto, con una expresión de ángel que no le quitaba siquiera el hecho de que fuese demonio hijo de Satanás. Shima lo observó de reojo y luego se le acercó; le parecía muy extraño verlo tan tranquilo, y es que casi siempre era el que armaba las revueltas, además de pelear con Bon o, en otro caso, era el causante de los gritos y ruidos.

—Se acostó tarde leyendo manga —escuchó le decían—. Perdona a mi hermano, ya sabes que él es así... —finalizó aquella voz.

Con sus últimas palabras supo que quien le hablaba era el profesor Okumura, así que alzó la vista para observarlo y luego simplemente sonrió con tranquilidad, dando a entender que no pasaba nada.

—Puede volver a su puesto tranquilo, dudo que se despierte con algo... —comentó con normalidad—. Por lo menos hasta que lleguemos —completó sentándose como debía en su sitio.

Yukio les miró de reojo por unos segundos con seriedad y luego sonrió para irse directo a su lugar; nuevamente sentía enojo, pero le extrañaba que esta vez no tuviese que ver con Shiemi, si no con Shima... ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Bah, tampoco es como si importase. El de cabellera rosa terminó recostándose en su totalidad en el espaldar de la silla, colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente...

...Una siesta tampoco le haría daño a él.

* * *

><p>Pueden matarme si desean... La verdad creo que hay OoC en los personajes.<p>

Si encuentran el OoC les pido que me lo comenten para poder mejorar =3!

Otra cosa... Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo uno ^^

Si todo sale bien... Subiría el próximo el lunes que viene, ¿ok?

Y otra cosa...

**¿Con quién preferirían que quedara Rin, lectores?**

- Yukio Okumura

- Renzou Shima

- Shiemi Moriyama

Si es por mí, termina con Shima; pero deseo que ustedes me den su punto de vista y que opinen.


	2. Día 2: Razones

**Quince (15) Días Para Enamorarse**

_Día 2: Razones_

* * *

><p>Ese día todos fueron levantados de sus camas bastante temprano, cosa que realmente ninguno comprendía; estaban cansados, si bien el viaje los había dejado hecho nada, eso de que los despertaran a la mañana los ponía peor... Por lo menos a algunos. Se encontraban reunidos en la parte delantera de la posada en la cual se habían quedado; la misma era extremadamente grande, además de que contaba con una gran cantidad de habitaciones, claro que Mephisto no tardó en decirles que todos los chicos dormirían juntos, aunque comentó también que, al ser varios, se dividirían entre dos cuartos. Las chicas, al ser sólo tres, tenían uno para ellas. Y el director Pheles...<p>

...Pues disfrutaba su pieza a solas.

—¿Y qué querías decirnos? —cuestionó Shura, quien apareció repentinamente tomándose la cabeza.

Los presentes dedujeron que tenía resaca, cosa que fue comprobada cuando la mujer alegó que no aguantaba el dolor. Mephisto cerró su sombrilla y apuntó a los jóvenes con la misma, observándoles con detenimiento.

—Todos ustedes irán a conocer un poco el pueblo —informó para luego dirigir la punta del objeto al bus que esperaba en la calle—. Así que pueden ir subiendo —concluyó.

El trayecto hacia el lugar no fue muy largo, y es que quedaba a minutos de la posada... Pero aparentemente el director prefería llegar en el bus que ponerse a caminar. Se quedaron en la parada, donde todos bajaron para esperar las debidas instrucciones de Mephisto, el cual había planeado aquello... Aunque aún no revelaba el por qué.

—Bien; Rin, tú te quedarás con el profesor Okumura y la profesora Kirigakure. Los demás me seguirán —ordenó con voz firme, aunque siendo él... Cualquiera pensaría que lo decía divertido.

El aludido abrió sus ojos sorprendido unos instantes, pero luego frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Y por qué sólo yo debo quedarme con estos dos? —cuestionó alzando la voz.

El mayor iba a responderle, pero sólo rió al ver a Yukio tomar a su hermano de la camisa para llevárselo a rastre; por lo menos contaba con él, y es que tomaba su papel... Y le facilitaba las cosas. Se dio la vuelta para seguir a los demás jóvenes mientras que Rin era alejado puesto que iban en sentidos contrarios.

—¡¿A dónde me llevas, Yukio? —preguntó sin dejar de forzar para zafarse del agarre.

El castaño le soltó para luego arreglarse los lentes con un dedo índice; pensaba que la razón de aquel viaje era obvia... Pero su hermano aún no daba con la misma. La profesora Kirigakure sacó del sello en su pecho la Kurikara extendiéndosela a Rin, el cual la tomó con enojo y un puchero en su rostro.

—Vas a entrenar, ¿no es obvio? Si no me fuera quedado en la posada bebiendo —alegó la pelirroja mientras introducía su dedo meñique en su oreja, aparentemente rascando el interior.

El Okumura menor suspiró para darse la vuelta y seguir caminando, esperando ser seguido por los otros dos, sin embargo al no oír pasos atrás de él pudo observar a Rin yendo por el camino contrario... Y a Shura tomándola de la camisa para jalarlo al que sí era correcto; bueno, le agradaba que aunque sea esos dos se llevasen bien. Se tomó el rostro con una mano tratando de tranquilizarse; se supone estaban de viaje... Sí, debía disfrutar.

Llegaron rápidamente a un lugar apartado de las montañas, donde por fin Shura soltó a Rin, el cual se sentó en el suelo por puro capricho, cruzándose de brazos y formando un puchero; quería divertirse con sus amigos, por algo había aceptado ir, pensaba que por alguna vez podría disfrutar... Y le salen que debía entrenar en momentos como esos.

—Hermano, querías mejorar, ¿no? Así que ponte de pie —alegó Yukio intentando mantenerse en calma.

—¡Pero yo quería ir con los demás, Yukio! —comentó en su defensa.

Shura dio un paso adelante dispuesta a golpear a Rin de una vez, pero el castaño negó con su cabeza dando a entender que él se encargaría de eso. Por lo que ella sólo suspiró con fastidio.

—Iré buscando entonces un lugar donde pueda usar sus llamas sin quemar todo el bosque —se excusó para irse y dejarlos solos.

Los gemelos se quedaron juntos, Yukio decidió sentarse al lado del mayor luego de obtener respuestas defensivas por parte del mismo, el cual alegaba que sí, que quería mejorar... Pero todos se divertían, y él deseaba estar con los demás. Un silencio los embargó a ambos, quienes ya no sabían ni qué decir al respecto, pero aquello no podía quedarse así.

—Hermano... —pensó un momento sus palabras para luego tragar en seco—. Coopera un poco y no te dejaré tarea por todo un mes —concluyó.

Los orbes azules del Okumura mayor empezaron a brillar ante la posibilidad, sonriendo ampliamente para luego abrazar efusivamente al castaño.

—¡Gracias, Yukio! —decía con fuerzas.

Odiaba cuando le dejaban tarea, y peores que las de su hermano menor no habían... Así que se sacaba un gran peso de encima con eso. El profesor sólo suspiraba ante eso; por lo menos había conseguido que Rin aceptara entrenar... ¿Acaso Mephisto contaba con que no quisiera? Seguro y los estaba vigilando desde alguna parte... Como no le gustaba divertirse al tipo.

—Hey Yukio, últimamente estás extraño —murmuró el mayor recordando algunas cosas y situaciones.

El aludido separó al muchacho de sí, clavando sus orbes azules en los del otro.

—¿A qué te refieres, hermano? —cuestionó un poco curioso.

Rin medio se talló los ojos porque estaba un poco cansado por todos los sucesos, luego simplemente frunció con ligereza su ceño; es verdad, ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo? No tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía, porque el que le dijera que estaba extraño es porque algo se lo decía, pero no sabía qué cosa. Observó al castaño, el cual todavía le miraba esperando respuesta: ¿qué tenía que decir al respecto? La había cagado, mejor se hubiese quedado callado.

—N-No es nada Yukio —alegó sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

El aludido obvio que no le creyó, pero prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban por si a su hermano se le antojaba decir que ya no quería entrenar. Se levantó del suelo, a lo que Rin hizo lo mismo; ambos empezaron a sacudirse las vestimentas puesto que se habían llenado de hierbas y esas cosas.

—No pensé presenciar una escena tan tierna entre hermanos —comentó una voz tras de ambos.

Los chicos se giraron y se sorprendieron un poco... Ah, los habían visto.

* * *

><p>Me disculpo si el capítulo está algo soso; sucede que mi mamá y mi hermana menor estaban enfermas, entonces aparentemente me han contagiado el virus... Así que sí, ando enferma. Hoy me desperté con dolor de garganta, y ahorita me arde demasiado; tengo la nariz constipada y, como soy anémica, me duele todo, ando hecha un asco. Así que espero que, luego de contarles todo esto, me perdonen =D! Me esforcé escribiendo esto para ustedes, además de que, aún cuando debería estar descansando, es mi responsabilidad y quería cumplir con todos lo que han leído y esperaban ansiosos el siguiente capítulo.<p>

Les agradezco muchísimo por los reviews, en verdad, no saben lo feliz que me hacen con ellos ;_;! Así que, aunque este capítulo no sea lo mejor del mundo, espero que nuevamente cuente con sus comentarios al respecto ^^

Hasta el próximo lunes ~


End file.
